Skylanders: Rift of Time: Future and Past
by HazardTheAssassin
Summary: Time and Space, two things impossible to control and manipulate. But when someone tries to take control, odd things can happen. The skylanders must face an evil that was never thought possible. Can they rid Skylands of this new threat? Or will they fall victim to a power strong enough to bring existence crumbling down?
1. Chapter 1: Quite The Start

Chapter 1: Quite The Start

Hazard and Spyro continued to glare at each other as the dueling duo circled the arena. "Where's the action?" questioned the voice that would announce the details of the battle.

"Well you heard him," Hazard said to his opponent.

"Might as well," Spyro answered. The two charged at each other and the audience chanted excitedly. After the fearsome battle Spyro ended up on top of Hazard, pinning him down. "You do realize what is going to happen, right?" Hazard playfully asked.

"I don't think I do," Spyro replied.

"Like, seriously you should know this," Hazard said. Afterward, Hazard sprayed venom onto Spyro, and like expected he sprung backward, dreadfully clawing his face. To end the battle Hazard coiled around Spyro and held him still until Spyro stopped struggling. "K.O." blared the announcer.

Hazard dragged the sluggish Spyro out of the arena and allowed him to rejuvenate. Spyro then rolled his tired eyes and looked at Hazard. "You really have grown strong haven't you?" he complimented.

"I guess that is just a genetic thing," Hazard said then laughed. Spyro rolled his eyes, expanded his wings and flew off. Spyro, being the leader of the skylanders has never really been that playful. He is a mature, strong leader and doesn't goof around too much. While he had a great sense of humor when he wanted to show it, Hazard could drive him to the state of insanity from his constant talking and humor.

Even Hazard has his own mature side. Normally when he was on missions this side of him came out. However, a passive portion of that maturity will stay with him no matter what. If left with skylanders who love to be immature for too long, he would likely kill them all, due to being easily annoyed."

He slithered around, looking for somebody to talk to. After a bit of searching and interrogating he found Cynder laying down by the edge of the skyland. Hazard was a bit confused by this, as Cynder normally doesn't do that. He coiled up beside her and observed the horizon. It stayed silent for about 5 minutes until Hazard spoke up.

"Why are you so down?" Hazard asked his friend.

"I'm not, it's just...," Cynder trailed off on her sentence. Hazard and Cynder have been friends for about 4 years. Back in the day when Hazard wasn't so much of a skylander then someone hiding his existence from the world, Cynder was quite a loner. No skylanders trusted her, liked her, or even just wanted to talk to her. Sure, she had Spyro, but even then she didn't feel right.

Hazard was the guy who she could talk to about her issues with the world or just need someone to talk to when she was in need. And Hazard was great at doing that. They never lied to each other. Never attempted to mask anything. Ever since that one day when she discovered his home when his particle accelerator malfunctioned and the perma-cloak device stopped working. (She still has no idea how he built it)

"What is it?" Hazard asked in a hushed, worried voice.

"I don't know, I have a peculiar feeling," Cynder answered. Hazard himself was feeling pretty peculiar himself. He was seeing moving shadows in the corners of his eyes and occasional whispers. He shrugged it off, thinking it was his mind tricking him.

"Please explain," Hazard asked.

"It seems like someone is trying to control...," again, Cynder left her sentence unfinished.

"Control what?" Hazard questioned, frantically desiring an answer.

"I-I can't tell, my sensory is being blocked," Cynder said. Cynder, being of the undead element can sense and track odd forces, but never has her senses been blocked. "Well that's not...," Hazard's sentence cut off.

"What?" Cynder asked. Hazard said nothing. "Hazard?" she asked and looked over at him. Cynder gasped and got to her feet. Hazard's eyes were a more pale red and his pupils weren't there. His body was stiff and cold as ice. His mouth opened and started to speak. "I had dreams of the queen wonders that lived inside the hearts of love and silent treatments of all the elderly that I knew were once whole," Hazard unconsciously spoke with no tone of emotion.

"Hazard! Someone help him!" Cynder desperately called out to the others who were around.

_"_I seek the revelations of all that the holy told to the unwise in the dreams of cold embers in sunlight that fade across lakes of black blood and snakes that eat the loaves of children from lamb trees in autumn," Hazard continued to speak.

Many skylanders, including Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, Drobot, Spyro, Eruptor, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Flashwing, and many others came and took him to Eon's palace. Cynder carefully listened to what Hazard was saying to see if she could find a clue to what was happening. "Endless suffering is the woe of ignorant men who never lack to seek the depth of their own hearts and only see the wealth of a poor world suffering to flay its own back in knife wounds of silver and brutal gladness." Hazard continued to speak.

When they got there Eon was shocked to his Hazard in this state. Eon rolled him over and checked along his body. "Is he speaking?" Eon mumbled to himself.

"The nightmare is a dream to the nameless slug that wanders across minefield and the remains of deer and kings," Hazard spoke.

"I can't make any sense out his wording," Eon announced. "Whirlwind, Camo, Drobot, and Grim Creeper, I need you to stay here with me, the rest of you will need to wait outside," Eon continued. Before Cynder stepped out the door Eon blocked her from exiting. "You'll need to stay too," he explained.

Cynder discreetly nodded and watched nervously as the team operated to save Hazard. She still listened to his constant talking to find clues to anything that was going on. "Nightshade is shadows in all honest blinks that sort through the bile of newborn plagues, instant warmth is a mother's milk in dreams before anything was ever evil." Hazard continued to quote.

His speech began to get quieter by the moment. "In seconds the sun is beating like drums in all hearts eat the ear of noise," Hazard said much more smoothly. "The sensual violence of lust is all the assurance you will ever need to know the worth of life," Hazard said. After that he stopped talking and the team stopped whatever they were doing.

"So, what's the verdict?" Cynder asked and Eon shook his head.

**Just decided to put this up because I had nothing to do.**

**I don't want to say anything because if I do, we will be here the whole dang day.**

**Anyways, thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next chapter!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Chapter 2: What!?

Hazard groaned and he lifted his head slightly and blinked his dreamy eyes rapidly. His vision was blurry and warped. He shook his head in attempt to make his eyesight normal. Hazard's vision was still blurry, but he had a clear look of his surroundings. He gasped at what he saw. He was looking down a dark, brick corridor with a few candles on top of the walls illuminating the pathway. There were prison cells along the sides of the wall and two wooden doors and both ends of the hallway.

Hazard coiled up and slithered along the dusty floor to look in the cells. There were only rotting corpses and blood stains on the floor. He then heard a voice that sounded like it was vibrating and two of the same person were talking at the same time. "I've had plans for you, Hazard," the leathery, female voice calmly stated.

"You try to touch me, and I am afraid you won't have a throat!" Hazard hissed at the mysterious voice. "Are you implying that you can kill me, punk?" the voice spat out the last word like an insult. As soon as Hazard heard the phrase he started to hiss incomprehensibly at who was speaking. The voice did not reply and a large ball of darkness formed at the end of the corridor and purple lightning flashed inside of it.

It was sucking in everything like it was a black hole. Hazard embedded his drill into the wall and hung on as long as he could. He finally gave up and allowed himself to be sucked in. Hazard then found himself on what seemed like a castle. Hazard was too dizzy to notice his surroundings and heard an sinister laugh. He could sense the dark aroma behind him as if the owner of the voice was grasping for him.

Hazard did not have the strength to fight back and instead decided to accept his fate. "Get away from him!" screeched another female voice and drove the dark aroma away. Hazard looked up at his savior and his vision focused. It was a rather tall and skinny undead dragoness. If compared to Cynder, she would be about 2 feet taller. She had light purple scales and a light red underbelly and red wing membrane. Her snout was a bit more straight compared to most other dragon skylanders.

Her horns were odd. Instead of curving back, they were about 2 inches away from her face and ran along the sides of her cheeks and curved forward to the side of her mouth. She also had several horns that curved downward along her neck. "To start off with introductions, I'm Syn," she said rather casually. She held out her paw instinctively as to help him up, but realized he had no limbs and quickly put it down. Hazard coiled up and asked, "Why did you save me and where am I?"

"I know you may have a lot of questions and frankly, I can't answer them. Such as why I saved you. You just seemed so helpless," she explained. "I can't answer exactly where we are but I can tell you that we are in a dimensional rift," Syn explained.

"What? But how?" Hazard exclaimed.

"_That,_ I can't answer. I also don't know why, so don't ask that either," she answered.

"Then how and why are you here?" Hazard curiously asked the dragoness.

"Well to start off with, I once served under the evil dragon, Malefor, I hope you know who he is," Syn started and Hazard nodded to her question. "I never enjoyed doing his dirty work or doing evil acts. I started to despise it and wanted to escape, but Malefor wouldn't let that happen. Eventually I led a rebellion against him and escaped. However, they wouldn't rest 'till they found me. I've been hiding here ever since," Syn explained her story.

"I'd rather not tell mine, I'm sorry about that," Hazard explained and looked away.

"No worries," Syn smirked and place a finger under his chin and turned his head towards Syn. Her purple eyes flashed gently and looked into Hazard's eyes. He gasped and his eyes dilated. After a bit Syn let go and Hazard dropped to the ground, panting. "What did you do to me?" Hazard asked the smirking dragoness.

"I stepped into your head. Watched your memories, and learned everything about you, Hazard," she explained.

"I am not going to ask how you did that, and do you hear that?" Hazard asked.

"Hear what?" asked a curious Syn. Meanwhile, the group stepped aside at the other skylanders burst through the doors. Hazard's eyes were back to normal, but he wasn't blinking, he didn't seem to breathe. Cynder ran up the Hazard and nudged him. Hazard didn't respond in any way, shape, or form. She nudged him two more times until she realized what exactly was going on.

Cynder threw her arms around the dead body of her friend. She was sobbing and was painful to watch. The entire room was silent beside Cynder's sobs. Eon placed a hand on Cynder's shoulder as she continued. Never before had a skylander died. Hazard was the first. The funeral was a sacred one. Hazard was preserved in ice so time could not ravage him. Then, he was sent away on a personal skyland.

"It sounds like someone is sobbing," Hazard explained. Syn closed her eyes, analyzing what was going on. She laughed to herself as she saw the source of the sobs that Hazard was hearing. "Well congratulations Hazard, your dead," Syn explained.

"What!?" Hazard forcefully asked, already knowing the answer.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Gone

Chapter 3: It's Gone...

Hazard continued to ramble about why in the world was he was still alive and continually asked questions to nobody in particular. Syn found it was easier to look away and wait until Hazard could process everything. "If I'm still alive then we must tell the skylanders. You know the way out of here, am I correct?" Hazard concluded his ramble.

"You're making that sound like it'll be an easy task," Syn informed him. "If you were quote unquote killed, then somebody must be after you for whatever reason. It will be dangerous to return."

"Even if there is a risk, I am willing to take it!" Hazard said with confidence.

"Very well," Syn replied hesitantly and walked forward a few steps. Hazard trailed behind her, until they were greeted something that seemed like a long, vertical tear in the void itself. They could barely see what was inside the tiny space, but they could vaguely see a grey tone of a forest. "This is a tear," Syn explained.

"What is it?" Hazard asked with curious tone.

"It's like a window to another world," Syn answered and placed both of her claws in the tear and proceeded to rip it open. The tear then surrounded them with the grey forest, then faded into color, like how it was normally supposed to be. It was nighttime and the duo were in a clearing. "I suggest you get some rest and I'll stand watch," Syn offered.

Hazard would have offered to stand watch, considering his past as an assassin, but realized that putting his mind to rest would be useful after such a stressful day. He agreed, and went to sleep. While Hazard was sleeping, Syn made a campfire and guarded the clearing. She heard a twig snap, and turned her head toward the direction of the sound. She turned her head away and as soon as she did so, an arrow flew across her face and narrowly missed Hazard.

Syn jumped in front of Hazard and used her psychological abilities to hold the incoming arrow rain from the forest in place. She then turned the arrows around and thrust her arms forward. Doing so made the arrows fly toward the direction they came from, stopping more arrows from coming. Afterward was a peaceful night. In the morning after Hazard woke up Syn seemed a little extra-cranky. Hazard asked what was wrong and she replied, "I am definitely sure someone is after you."

"What makes you say that?" Hazard asked while yawning.

"Oh I don't know, _this?_" Syn spat and held up an arrow close to Hazard's face.

"Whoa, no need to be so angry about it," Hazard assured her. She placed her palms against her forehead and said, "I'm concerned about you. I don't want to have you killed."

"Seems like you don't know everything about me, don't you?" Hazard asked and smirked. He then slithered in front of her and started to head out of the clearing and into the forest. "I hope you get used to that because I do that a lot. And trust me when I say a lot," Hazard called out to behind him. Syn sighed. This was going to be a long day. In the meantime, Cynder was flying through Skylands with no destination in mind. She just needed some alone time after the passing of Hazard.

Nobody could comfort her, not even Spyro. As she stared off into the distance she saw ghostly images of their experiences together. When they would stargaze or cloud watch. She saw them doing co-op missions and in the battle arena. Cynder then started to feel paranoid. These wouldn't go away. Even shaking her head wouldn't work. After her futile attempts to make the memories go away, a ghostly figure of Hazard appeared, right in front of her.

Cynder gasped, but couldn't stop flying. He just stood there, floating in midair. "I thought your reaction would be more extreme," the ghostly figure spoke. "And in case you're wondering, yes it is me and no, I am not actually here, and no, I am not a ghost."

"Then how are you..." Cynder was going to ask, but was cut off by Hazard.

"Don't ask it's a really long story that I don't feel like explaining," Hazard said.

"Just like the Hazard I remember," Cynder said adding a smile.

"Oh, shut up, you're making us seem like a pair of lovebirds," Hazard said while rolling his eyes."I can't stay for long, but I will return," Hazard informed Cynder. She then proceeded to plead Hazard to stay just for a little bit longer, but there conversation made her fly into the side of a skyland. As soon as that happened Hazard's ghostly figure disappeared and Cynder crashed onto another skyland. She wiped her blurry eyes and rubbed the back of her head. As her vision partially returned she saw the headstone of Hazard's grave. "Well that's ironic," Cynder murmured and shook her head.

When her vision completely returned she was surprised at what she saw. She saw Hazard's grave dug up, but the ice was still there. When Cynder broke it open, her guess was confirmed. Hazard's body... It was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 4: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Hazard regained himself to the sight of Syn with her head close to the ground, eyes closed, hands on either side of her head and grunting and slightly screaming at points. "I... can't do it much longer. You have to get out of there!" Syn informed the snake assassin.

"I'm out, don't strain yourself," Hazard said and Syn stopped whatever she was doing. She started panting and looked at Hazard. "You have to understand how some particular abilities can push my limits," Syn explained to him. "And kill me if overdone," she added.

"I think you made that very clear," Hazard replied. Syn rolled her eyes at that phrase. Hazard could really be annoying with his humor. "Besides, are we actually in Skylands? We have been wandering for quite a while now," Hazard stated. He looked around the forest to see any signs of where they actually were at. Syn heard a monstrous roar and turned her head.

A large, black, nightmarish dragon with a hammerhead not from Skylands dived toward them. Hazard distracted it as Syn attempted to pull them into another dimension. "You can get us out now!" Hazard yelled as the creature snatched him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Syn retorted. The dragoness threw and arms open and as before, was somewhere else without any color. As color faded in the duo saw that they were put back into Skylands. However, they were at the side of Kaos' Castle. Both of them gave a sigh of relief until something walked around the corner.

What seemed like a dragon hybrid of some sort both haven't seen before was standing before them. It had bright silver feathers, disproportionate snake-like fangs, and purple streaks along its back and tail. Hazard gave Syn a look as she immediately started to find the right dimension to warp to. "I've hadn't had the taste of blood for nearly an hour. You will do nicely," the hybrid hissed and lunged at Hazard.

Hazard leaped along the wall, over the hybrid and dodged many other assaults. The creature then seemed to pick up Hazard with his mind and he slowly started to hover toward the thing. "Any time now!" Hazard yelled at Syn, who desperately was trying to warp them. The dragon hybrid then slowly started to lift its claw to Hazard. Syn realizing she didn't have enough time, she lifted her arm up, and a purple aura surrounded the creature's neck.

The undead dragoness then to swung her arm toward the wall, which resulted in the hybrid slamming into it. She then thrust her arm forward, and the creature went flying across the sky. "Clearly wrong dimension," Syn stated.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," Hazard suggested.

"Agreed," Syn replied.

Then again the two experienced the normal process of being ripped in and out of dimensions. It was a relatively small skyland they were on. With various, small buildings made of white bricks and hallways that led through the buildings. "I...," Hazard trailed off without finishing the sentence.

"What is it?" Syn asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I know this place," Hazard managed to say when collapsing to the ground. Syn rushed over to him. "C'mon, don't die on me," she said, trying various things to help him from whatever was going on. Hazard witnessed flashbacks of that first assassination he had done. He fought his mind and attempted to get back into reality.

Syn was frantic. She was trying every healing procedure that she had learned in her lifetime. She gave up and touched her forehead against his. A purple aura went around them like ripples in a pond and Hazard slowly opened his eyes. He yelped as he saw what exactly the dragoness was doing and wriggled his way to the light. Hazard turned his head around a few times and asked, "Did anybody see that?".

"There's nobody here but us," Syn answered while shaking her head. "Anyways, do you know the way out of here?"

"Well," Hazard started. "It would take me two or three days minimum," Hazard said.

"We obviously don't have enough time for that," Syn declared while she rubbed her head as if to make an idea.

"Do you think you can carry me?" Hazard asked, a smirk across his face. Syn's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, clearly shocked. "Uh, that depends," she managed to say while she still had the hilariously dumbfounded look on her face. "How heavy are you?".

"There is only one way to find out, is there?" Hazard said, almost sounding like a troublemaker while he sprang on top of Syn. The dragoness braced herself, believing Hazard was extremely heavy. However to her surprise, he was actually quite light. Hazard coiled himself carefully around her, making sure to not coil around her wings.

"You ready?" Syn asked with a slight smile on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hazard answered. Syn dashed off of the Skyland and spread her wings.

Spyro was laying down in his cabin. He wasn't doing anything particular since Cynder left. Spyro was known to be very concerned for his girlfriend whenever she left on her own. Nobody could blame him. After all, she was manipulated and served Malefor. Spyro would never want something similar to happen again. However, she had been gone for quite some time now. He refrained from leaving and tried his best to stay. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, so did what you would expect. Just before he took off, Spyro saw Cynder flying frantically toward him. He actually had to keep Cynder still when she landed. "Spyro... The body of Hazard..." Cynder said, hardly able to talk.

"Yes, yes, go on," Spyro encouraged her.

"It's gone," Cynder managed to say between pants.

"What?" Spyro asked, clearly bewildered.

The door to Master Eon's room was opened by Hazard. He slithered as quietly as he could and lifted his tail. Just as he was about to spring, Drobot came out of the shadows, pinned him down with a claw, and held a gearblade to his neck. "Now what do you think you're doing?" Drobot boomed as Eon turned around.

**Well, well, well, I don't have anything to say really so yeah...**

**Anyways, thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... In the next chapter!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Uprising

Chapter 5: Uprising

Hazard tilted his head to the side and smiled, obviously thinking of something. Drobot snarled, which coming through the vocal synthesizer sounded all the more terrifying. Hazard then somehow dematerialized into black, shadowy smoke and came back together behind him. The bewildered dragon couldn't even react before Hazard wrapped his tail around him and threw him against the wall. Drobot broke through it and filled the room with dust.

After the haze settled, Hazard lunged at Master Eon with his mouth open. Eon deliberately held his staff forward and Hazard bit onto it with a loud clank. Hazard, glaring at Eon, attempted to open his jaws, but couldn't due to Eon's magic. They stared at each other, almost having a staring contest. Hazard's eyes faded to lime green with no irises or pupils. Purple fog seeped behind the corners of his eyes. "Hazard," Eon whispered. "What have they done," the portal master finished.

Hazard managed to slip his teeth off and again, tried to strike Eon. Instead of being successful, Master Eon backhanded him with the staff, knocking him off course. After Hazard restored his normal, reared up position, laughed sinisterly, and turned back into the black smoke. It divided into four sections, each one at a corner of the room. They then joined together at the center, and shot toward the sky, phasing through the ceiling. Eon causally walked over to the unconscious mechanical dragon and carefully placed two fingers on Drobot's neck.

Eon smiled slightly when he felt his fingers pulse. He again strolled along to his window, which had a view of the Core of Light. Master Eon threw his staff forward, and the Core of Light started to pulse in an SOS fashion. Three quick pulses, three long pulses. Soon enough Spyro flew through the open window, and landed in front of him. "What is it that troubles you?" Spyro asked, being polite as he could.

"I am afraid Hazard has gone rouge, if not, evil," Eon explained.

"I would ask why if he was dead, but Cynder told me that his body was gone," Spyro replied.

"It is possible that Kaos may have resurrected him to do his bidding, yet again," Eon suggested while rubbing his chin.

"What I'm wondering is how he managed to do that," Spyro declared and shook his head.

"Round up the skylanders, we must capture him at all costs," Eon ordered.

"As you wish," Spyro responded and leapt out the window.

"No matter the costs, I will have you return to me," Eon whispered and watched Spyro as he flew off.

"So is this were you and the other skylanders call home?" Syn asked Hazard, who were circling the Ruins. On the relatively long trip to the Ruins, Hazard explained to the undead dragoness who the skylanders were, and the fact that they protected Skylands. Syn was debating whether or not to join them. But for now, she settled on the idea on just helping Hazard on whatever he needs.

"I think of it as a base of operations," Hazard explained. Soon, both noticed that the floating island looked deserted. "Is it always like that?" Syn asked.

"Uh, no, not really," Hazard explained. "Drop me off and I'll investigate while you scout ahead, got that?" Hazard explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Syn replied and barrel rolled, causing Hazard to fall off. Hazard steadily landed on the glass roof of the palace, barely making any noise. Hazard carefully drilled out a section of the glass, and fell through. He then put the glass back, and explored the top floor of the palace. Realizing it was unnecessary to be stealthy, Hazard casually slithered to the glass elevator, and started to head down.

The elevator stopped at the next floor, Slam Bam and Terrafin came onto the elevator, greeting Hazard and stood in a corner, talking about something. At the next floor, Drobot and Zap came on, Drobot was holding something similar to an earth device designated as a handcuff, while Zap was spinning a pellet through his fingers.

The elevator stopped at nearly every single floor and the elevator was crowded. Hazard spied on every detail. Drobot was sweating, Slam Bam's arms were twitching, Zap had a worried look on his face. The skylanders then seemed to make a formation around him. Terrafin and Slam Bam were on either side of him, Drobot and Zap were in the back corners, Flashwing was in front of him, and Grim Creeper and Smolderdash were in the front corners.

"Before we get to the bottom," Hazard spoke up. "Exactly how many of you want to kill me?" Hazard finished. The elevator went silent for a second. Zap then threw the pellet he was holding at the ground beneath Hazard, which caused a large pillar of electricity to form around Hazard, causing to grunt in pain. Terrafin punched the emergency stop and as soon as the pillar fizzled away, Slam Bam grabbed Hazard from behind and held him in place.

Drobot threw the handcuff-like thing at his neck and it secured around it. Slam Bam and Terrafin forcefully pushed Hazard closer and closer to a metal plate at the top the door. Eventually the device clanged to the metal like a magnet, but Hazard threw Slam Bam off. Zap threw another pellet, but Hazard deflected it into Grim Creeper and Smolderdash, which caused them to be knocked out. Hazard countered Flashwing's, Drobot's, and Terrafin's attacks until only Zap was left.

Hazard took this moment to pry the magnet off the wall until he was faced with Zap. "Whoa, buddy, I just want you to know," Zap said without finishing the sentence. "That this is nothing personal! " he exclaimed while lunging at Hazard. Who leapt above him and smacked him in the back of the head. Hazard looked at all the unconscious bodies beneath him. "It kinda feels personal," Hazard said and whacked the thing off his neck. Hazard broke through the glass elevator and landed on the ground. "You thought you would escape that easily?" asked a voice before Spyro made a "successful" crash land to make his appearence more dramatic. Spyro was dipping his head, wings spread outward, blocking Hazard's path.

"I'm not going to fight you," Hazard declared, thinking of a way to get around him.

"What? You too scared?" Spyro asked mockingly.

"Too busy!" Hazard exclaimed and attempted to leap over Spyro, who proceeded to block him.

"Too busy with what, exactly?" Spyro asked in a tone that pushed Hazard's buttons.

"Spyro," Hazard started. "I don't know what has gotten into your head, but I am the same as I always been," Hazard finished while wrapping his tail around his neck and throwing him behind him. Hazard then leapt off the edge and Syn caught him. Spyro was about to chase them until he heard Cynder's voice. "Spyro!" she called.

Spyro started to hover and looked at his girlfriend. "Let him be. Something tells me that that was the real Hazard," Cynder said.

Spyro sighed and replied, "I understand your thoughts, but we can't take any chances. This is the most important thing we have ever faced."

"Looking for someone?" a voice called out. When they turned around, Cynder gasped at the sight of none other than Hazard.

"Bring it!" Spyro growled, ready to dive bomb.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Hazard declared and Spyro started to dive bomb toward him.

**Well, well, well. Here is another chapter.**

**I am actually looking forward to future** **chapters.**

**I have **_**a lot**_** of cool things planned.**

**"Like me!"**

**SHUT UP! You're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Anyways, Thanks! And die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... In the next chapter!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
